A Minion in Love
by electric-ice-angel
Summary: What happens if a Minion has a super hot girlfriend? Kind of like a Roger Rabbit and Jessica thing? What will the other Minions think? What will Gru say? Not to be taken too seriously. Well, maybe a little bit. Nah. But really.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. But Dawna is mine. I came up with this idea when Gru asked one of his Minions how his wife and kids were. As far as we know, there are no female Minions, right? So it was a funny thought that his wife could be human. And thus, this little story. This probably should not be taken too seriously, but I do hope you enjoy it!

It was typical day for the Minions. They were all hard at work; a new weapon invented by Dr. Nefario was now in the production stage. This was supposed to be the "big one," and rumor had it that it had something to do with blocking the sun so it would always be nighttime.

All of the Minions were in tip-top form as they worked that day. It was four pm, and no distractions had happened yet that day, as nobody had brought in any bananas. Thank goodness.

Researching, studying, sketching, blueprints, writing, schematics, measuring, cutting, and building. Each and every Minion were hard at work at something.

Except for Stuart.

Stuart seemed distracted lately. And now, as he was supposed to be working on the blueprints; his supervisor found that Stuart had scribbled all over what was supposed to be diagrams. In large black marker the name "Dawna" was written, along with cartoon-like hearts.

Stuart's supervisor; Jim glared at him.

"Ya suppose ta be working!" Jim jumped up and down, frustrated. Stuart looked down, ashamed. He knew he had been caught.

"Hello, my Minions!"

Jim and Stuart both looked up. Gru had entered, and it seemed he was assembling a meeting. All of the Minions began to scramble to get ready and to take their places in front of the large stage. Jim cast Stuart a warning look, and ran off to join the others. Stuart took one last longing look at the diagram, and traced the word "Dawna" with his finger. He sighed, and also went to join the others. Gru had already begun his "pep-talk" when Stuart arrived. He accidentally bumped into Tim, and stepped on his feet, causing Tim to call out. Gru paused, looking out into his crowd of Minions. The Minions, in turn, all turned to look at Stuart. The little yellow creature blushed as hundreds of eyes were on him. He laughed nervously.

"Uh…Zlusmsy?" He offered hopefully.

To his much-needed relief, Gru only glared for a moment, before continuing with his speech. Stuart sighed. He was not even listening. He just wanted to think of one thing.

Once Gru's speech was over, Stuart could feel some of the other Minions looking at him, and chuckling.

"Stuart," he heard one say. Yes, they were definitely talking about him. He saw Dave pointing at him.

"Stuart cas pirlfriend," another said. More joined in on the laughter. They found this hilarious.

"Ooooh, kissie, kissie, kissie?" One Minion puckered up and batted his eyelashes. They all roared with laughter. Stuart scowled, and looked away. Dave took this opportunity to do a little "wiggle walk" as he playfully sauntered up to Stuart. Another Minion whistled. Gru was passing by with Dr. Nefario at this moment.

"What ees going on?" asked Gru in his thick accent.

"Stuart," offered one Minion, "Pas Pirfriend."

"Ah!" replied the super villain. "Good for you, Stuart." And with that, Gru and the Doctor moved on.

Stuart rolled his eyes and proceeded to go back to work when another Minion came and placed something in his hands.

"Wha dis? A tone?"

Stuart looked at the shiny object in his hand. It was a cell phone, and the Minion that handed it to him had a bunch of them in a basket.

"Tone," confirmed the other Minion.

Stuart looked around and saw the other Minions around him all holding identical cell phones. He wished he had paid attention at the meeting! These must have been the personal phones that Gru had promised them for so long! It had been a very good month, after all. Stuart opened the flip-phone and saw that the numbers for "Gru" and "Dr. Nefario" were already programmed in. So the phone was for business, but still! It would come in very handy indeed if Stuart ever needed to reach Gru.

While Stuart was fascinated with his new cell, the other Minions still giggled over his "perlfriend." He heard one of them say "pow Stuart can cawl perlfriend", and then erupt into laughter. Stuart rolled his goggled eyes once again, and went back to his workstation. Maybe he could get a little work done, as he was having such a hard time concentrating lately.

Stuart was, after all, in love.


	2. Chapter 2

It was eight o' clock, and Stuart was home from work. He danced and twirled around his apartment, stopping only to study himself in the mirror.

"Ooooh," remarked Stuart.

He licked his yellow hand and slicked his little black hairs back, and then checked his teeth. Stuart then realized he needed to clean his apartment before…Dawna came over.

Stuart, like all Minions, lived in a little apartment all his own. It was underground, and not far from were he worked. It was humble, but really it was all about location, location, location.

He dusted off the coffee table and gave the carpet a quick vacuum. When the doorbell rang, he jumped a little, along with his heart in his chest.

Stuart rushed to answer it, and answer it he did-for the angel of his dreams was behind that door.

"Hello, Stuart."

A shy, but sexy voice greeted him. A tall, curvy beauty with long wavy hair and green eyes looked down at him.

Stuart giggled nervously. When he was around Dawna, it was very hard to talk. He opened the door wider and signaled for her to come in. She handed him a box of chocolates.

"These are for you, Stuart. I hope you like them."

Stuart blushed.

"Tank you."

Stuart and Dawna sat down on the sofa together. She crossed her long legs.

"Oh, do you like my new dress?" Dawna asked hopefully. She was wearing a royal blue dress that showed off all of her curves.

Stuart gulped, and nodded. He absolutely could not say anything at this point.

"Thank you, Stuart. You are so sweet. You're not like the other guys."

"Awwwww," was his reply.

If one were to be watching from the outside, they would have seen Dawna and Stuart share a silhouetted kiss through the pulled shade. The light was just right for it that night.

"Yippee!" was heard echoing through the underground apartment complex.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was lovely, the stars seemed to be sparkling at their brightest that night. Dawna had to crouch down a little to hold on to her Minion's gloved hand as they walked along. The couple had decided to take a stroll in the city park, it was after all; a beautiful night.

Stuart spied some flowers growing around the water fountain. He rushed over and pulled a pink one out of the ground, and then handed it to Dawna.

"Zetal," he offered.

Dawna smiled, and pushed her hair back a bit. "Oh, Stuart, that is so sweet," she began carefully. "But those flowers belong to the city, not us."

"Wha?"

Dawna looked about her. "But since you already picked it…we'll take it and place in a pretty vase. But we should not go picking anymore flowers here at the park."

Stuart smiled and took her hand, and they began to walk down the path again.

"Maybe one day we can have a garden of our own. Wouldn't that be nice, Stuart?"

Stuart nodded with much enthusiasm. He would do anything to please Dawna.

The funny couple came across a bench, and Dawna sat down, still holding Stuart's flower. Stuart followed her lead. When she looked at him and smiled with her green eyes, his heart began to pound. It was so loud, that Dawna could hear it as well. It began to beat so stridently, that both Stuart and Dawna could see it palpitating through his little chest.

"Easy there boy!" Said Dawna nervously, laughing a little. "You're going to knock yourself out."

Stuart placed his hand over his heart. It was not until he met Dawna that he was even aware that he had a heart-mechanical, or whatever it was-inside himself. He wondered if the other Minions knew that they had hearts.

"Well, before it gets to late, I would love to try out my new camera. You would make the most perfect subject for my portfolio. Would you like that, Stuart?"

Stuart was about to agree by hugging Dawna, when something stopped him. He knew that he, like all Minions where to never be photographed outside of Gru's lair. In fact, the truth was, he should not even be out on in the city without a disguise. But it was nighttime.

"Are you okay, Stuart?"

Dawna's voice snapped him out of his worried thoughts. He would deal with all of those concerns later.

"Yeaaaa!" Stuart embraced his girlfriend in a hug, wrapping around her as much as his little arms possibly could.

Together, the couple began to walk down the path back in the direction to Stuart's place.

Back at Stuart's apartment, Dawna had thrown an old white sheet over the sofa to give him a nice background for his pictures.

"I really appreciate you helping me with my portfolio, Stuart. I am going to get such great shots!"

Stuart struck a "manly" pose in front of the background and grinned. There was no doubt; he loved all of this attention.

"Wow, look at those muscles! And what a nice, yellow glow! I will have to find you a black background to pose against sometime."

Stuart giggled. What was the harm of letting his own girlfriend take some pictures of him? He was, after all, going to marry her someday.

"Great, Stuart! Now let's get one of you and I together."

"But…Huh?" Stuart shrugged his small shoulders. How were they to take a picture of BOTH of them when there was nobody else around?

"Don't worry, Stuart…my camera has a timer." Dawna laughed at his innocence as she set her camera on its tripod. She then quickly scooted into the shot next to the Minion, and put her arm around him, holding him close. Stuart had never felt so happy in his entire life. His heart began to pound again, faster and faster with every "beep" of the timer. Dawna could feel his heart beating against her, and began to worry. When the flash went off, Stuart fainted.

"Stuart! Are you all right?"

Stuart was conscious, but barely. His first thought was that his heart had burst.

Dawna lifted him, and held him close.

"Stuart, what should I do?"

He found he could barely move, but was able to sputter out one word:

"Gru."


	4. Chapter 4

"Stuart?"

The little yellow Minion did not budge, and his eyes did not even flutter beneath his goggles; Dawna's heart sank. She tried to find a pulse, but was unable. Knowing that Stuart may not even have a pulse to begin with, Dawna felt confused. She knew that she had to do something, and fast. She shook her head silently and cursed herself for not making herself learn more about her own boyfriend. Dawna did not even know what he was exactly. Could it really have been his heart that gave out? Or something more…. mechanical? Dawna knew that she had been thoughtless up to this point. She reached for cell in her purse, to dial 911. But then she stopped.

There was something that she did know about her Stuart, and that was where he worked. They had passed through a neighborhood about a month ago, and Stuart had pointed out to her that his workplace was just underneath the most conspicuous house in that area. At least, he started to tell her. Stuart had then slapped his little gloved hand over his mouth. It seemed he had forgotten that it was supposed to be a secret. They walked on, towards the park, and Dawna did not press the issue.

Then there was another time were Stuart had felt "run-down" and he had mentioned something about seeing a "Doctor Nefario," for it was this doctor that could help him with whatever was ailing. Stuart had mentioned that night that it was quite all right, that he would see Doctor Nefario the next day at work (in so many words, Stuart being a Minion.) And the next night, Stuart had been just fine. Again, Dawna did not ask questions. She knew that deep down inside, (and on the outside) that Stuart was different. And that is what she was attracted to. She had had enough of the same old guys, with their shirts un-tucked and their crass stupid sense of humor, asking her out for a drink. Dawna did not drink. She also had had enough of boring men in suits and ties asking her out to dinner. Always the same restaurant. They just did not make her heart…_flutter._

But Stuart, on the other hand. He was different from the other guys. In a lot of ways.

Dawna lifted Stuart up, he was not too heavy, but he was not too light either. His limp little body felt like a sack of potatoes to Dawna. But she did not mind that, she knew that she had to find this Dr. Nefario.

It was late when Dawna arrived at the big house she had remembered from the walk Stuart and she had taken that one evening, but the young woman was certain she had the right place. One could not forget it, it stuck out like a sore thumb, while all the other house stuck out like perfect little fingers, with perfect fingernails.

Dawna climbed the steps, and rung the doorbell. A little shudder came over her, and it was not just because the house that she was standing in front of was so creepy. It was something else.

She waited for a few minutes, and was about to go look around the back, for something just did not seem right; how could this be Stuart's workplace? As scary- looking as the house was, it was a residential area. But could it be Dr. Nefario's home? Dawna had lost track of time, and realized it must have been very late. Perhaps he was in bed.

But then the door slowly opened.

To Dawna's surprise, a young girl of about eleven stood in the doorway, holding a glass of milk. The two stared at each other for a moment, until the brown-haired girl spoke.

"Is that Stuart?" The young girl almost dropped her milk.

Dawna placed Stuart down on the floor in front of Margo, relieved that she had seemingly come to the right place, but was still confused.

"Yes, he fainted and I don't know how to help him. Is a… Dr. Nefario (Dawna said the name very carefully) here? He needs help right away…"

Margo motioned for Dawna to come in. "Yes, Dr. Nefario is down in his, uh-lab. He can help Stuart, I'm sure. Follow me."

Dawna picked her Stuart up again, and proceeded to follow the be-speckled girl down a long hallway. Dawna's eyes were drawn to the monstrosities of decorations and wall hangings about her, but the girl in front of her broke her thoughts.

"We have to be quiet, my Dad is sleeping. Don't touch anything, and don't look at anything," she said bossily. "I am going to take you straight to the lab. I'm Margo, by the way."

"I'm Dawna."

Margo nodded, and stopped in what seemed to be a living room, or TV room of sorts. Dawna started to explain that she was a friend of Stuarts when she found herself in a tube of sorts, sort of something that you would see in "Star Trek." Margo got in beside her, and before she knew it, Dawna was being transported downwards.

This is the strangest place that I have ever been in. I do pray, that everything will be all right in the end, because I am beginning to feel very afraid.

Dawna closed her eyes.


End file.
